


The Mermaid and the Cecaelia

by yukionna1



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime), Dance with Devils (Video Game)
Genre: Also PWP, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Plot Without Plot, Short stories from Semper in Corde Meo, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukionna1/pseuds/yukionna1





	

If there was one thing she couldn't get fully used to as a part human it was the piercing coldness that came about every month. As a mermaid she had hardly felt it whenever she went up to the surface during the cold months, but not now. As of right not she was lying in bed curled up next to Shiki under a near mountain of warm fur blankets but still the cold chill found their way to her now sensitive and thin human skin. It was well past twelve and while she loved to sleep in but this was ridicules. She was wide awake and she knew Shiki was just putting on an act and she knew it. Maybe if she somehow convinced him to get up they could have some of that hot chocolate or that tae.

Sure Shiki was probably more used to this weather than she was but. . .

"Shiki."

"..."

"Shiki I know your awake."

Warm eyes opened an inch before quickly closing shut, arms wrapping around her waist, at the same moment a few of his tentacles the same warmth of his hands wrapped themselves around her legs as if to keep her from moving.

"Its so cold Ritsuka... let's just stay like this."

"We can't stay like this for the rest of the day Shiki."

Shiki mumbled something under his breath, before drawing her closer a hand behind her head. Ritsuka perused her lips together in a frown.

"Kirael..."*

"Mmm... No puffer-fish."

"Your such a fry." She sighed, giving up the fight for now and moving closer to him feeling the warmth of his flesh on hers.

"Fu fu... So I've been told, Lion-fish."

* * *

**Yeah that's the spelling of his real name.**

 


End file.
